Quidditch? No, thanks!
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hermione yang merupakan murid terpintar nomor 1 diangkatannya terancam tidak lulus NEWT tahun depan karena ada 1 materi ujian yang ditambahkan oleh Kementrian. Materi Quidditch! Padahal Hermione sama sekali buta tentang Quidditch! Note: curcolan author galau #UPDATE CH4 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Percaya gak percaya, ini adalah kejadian yang pernah Fei alami sekitar seminggu lalu. Dan ini gak ada maksud bikin pairing Oliver x Hermione, tapi untuk jalan cerita yang seperti ini entah kenapa Fei merasa mereka berdua cocok… -dihajar-

.

**Disclaimer**: Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger, Quidditch, dan segala macam tentang HP adalah milik JKR. Tapi cerita ini adalah pengalaman Fei.

**Warning**: Salah satu curhatan akan kegalauan author.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini amat cerah, tetapi cuaca sedang berkebalikan dengan suasana hati seorang Hermione Granger. Ia sedang sebal dan kecewa sekali sejak semalam, tepatnya sejak makan malam kemarin. Bukan, bukan karena Ron mengejeknya atau Harry yang lagi-lagi ingin menyontek PR Ramuannya, bukan juga karena Malfoy yang menyebalkan itu. Tetapi ini dikarenakan sebuah pengumuman yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang berisi bahwa mulai tahun depan materi Quidditch akan dimasukkan ke dalam ujian kelulusan, alias NEWT.

Tidak begitu masalah sebenarnya sewaktu Hermione mendengar pengumuman itu, tentang Quidditch akan menjadi materi yang diujikan di NEWT. Yang jadi masalahnya hanyalah bahwa tidak hanya teori Quidditch, melainkan praktiknya pun ikut diujikan. Bagi murid-murid yang tergabung atau yang pernah mengikuti uji coba tim Quidditch di asrama masing-masing mungkin tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka sudah bisa praktiknya, hanya perlu menghapal teorinya saja yang pastinya tidak sulit. Sedangkan Hermione? Ia buta sama sekali. Pengetahuannya akan praktik Quidditch hanya sebatas bagaimana cara terbang menggunakan sapu terbang.

Hermione sudah berpikir bahwa ia akan meminjam sejumlah buku teori Quidditch dari perpustakaan sore nanti. Dan pagi ini, ia dan teman-teman seasramanya akan menjalani latihan dasar Quidditch yang sudah dijadwalkan Madam Hooch.

"_Astaga, ini sudah seperti waktu kelas Flying pertama di kelas satu…_" pikir Hermione dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di lapangan, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Madam Hooch dan seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi dan berambut coklat. Wajah yang tidak asing bagi Hermione dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak asing sama sekali. Sebab pemuda itu adalah mantan kapten tim Quidditch, dia adalah Oliver Wood.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Madam Hooch. "Tentunya kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini disini. Oh dan sebelumnya kalian juga pasti sudah kenal dengan pemuda ini, Wood, dia dulu adalah kakak kelas kalian," jelas Madam Hooch.

Beberapa perempuan di sekitar Hermione langsung berbisik-bisik satu dengan yang lain. Membicarakan tentang Oliver Wood –ketampanannya lah, kehebatannya, dan sebagainya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Hermione pedulikan.

"Sebagai murid kelas enam, meskipun bukan anggota tim Quidditch tentunya kalian juga pasti sudah bisa terbang dengan sapu terbang. Jadi saya tidak perlu mengajari kalian bagaimana cara terbang dengan benar, kita akan langsung saja ke materi Quidditch.

"Kudengar dari Kementrian, materi Quidditch yang diujikan hanya melemparkan Quaffle ke dalam salah satu dari tiga lingkaran disana. Kalian akan melempar Quaffle dalam jarak tujuh meter sebanyak lima kali, dan dalam jarak 10 meter sebanyak sekali. Itu saja sebenarnya.

"Satu hal yang akan sangat memudahkan kalian dalam melakukan hal ini adalah tidak ada kiper yang menjaga lingkaran maupun penghalang-penghalang lainnya. Kalian tidak perlu mengitari lapangan baru kemudian melempar Quaffle. Itu tidak perlu. Kalian hanya langsung melempar Quaffle-nya saja. Kalian semua sudah paham?" jelas Madam Hooch panjang lebar.

"Jelas!" jawab murid-murid Gryffindor.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita bisa lulus dengan mudah dong!" seru seorang siswi yang penampilannya agak centil.

"Tidak juga, itu semua tergantung dari mata dan tangan kalian. Kalau akurasi kalian salah atau saking tegangnya kau tidak melempar Quaffle dengan benar, itu sudah mengurangi banyak nilai kalian," kali ini Oliver yang menjelaskan.

"Dan maka dari itu, saya menghadirkan Wood disini untuk membantu kalian. Sekarang naiklah ke sapu masing-masing!" kata Madam Hooch yang juga naik ke sapu terbangnya.

Siswa-siswi mulai melayang-layang di udara di atas sapu masing-masing. Pertama-tama mereka melihat dulu bagaimana Oliver melempar Quaffle ke dalam lingkaran. Sungguh, saat itu juga pemuda tersebut mendapat banyak decak kagum dari mantan adik-adik kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Oliver Wood yang terkenal sebagai _keeper_ itu sebenarnya juga memiliki potensi dan talenta yang sama besarnya untuk menjadi _chaser_.

Setelah menyaksikan beberpa kali Oliver memasukkan Quaffle, pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan singkat apa-apa saja yang perlu diperhatikan dan bagaimana caranya untuk fokus saat melempar bola berwarna gelap itu. Kemudian mereka pun berbaris dengan rapi untuk melemparkan bola secara bergilir.

Oliver dan Madam Hooch memperhatikan teknik mereka. Bagi yang sudah berhasil melakukannya dengan benar dipersilahkan berlatih di lingkaran yang ada di sebelah kanan lapangan (mereka sedang ada di linkarang sebelah kiri). Untuk mereka yang masih belum bisa memasukkan Quaffle dengan benar terus berada di tempatnya.

Satu jam berlalu dan kebanyakan murid sudah ada di sisi sebelah kanan lapangan, berlatih di bawah pengawasan Madam Hooch. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri hanya tinggal ada Hermione, Neville, dan Ron. Ketiganya dipantau oleh Oliver.

Harry agak bingung. Bukan hanya Harry sebenarnya. Tetapi Madam Hooch, Oliver, dan beberapa murid yang ada disana juga merasa bingung. Ron Weasley, dia adalah pemain Quidditch, masakah ia tidak bisa memasukkan Quaffle sekali saja? Sungguh berkebalikan dengan Oliver.

Dengan sabar, sang mantan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor melatih Hermione, Neville, dan Ron. Terutama Hermione, gadis itu sudah mulai sebal dan sewot karena tidak pernah bisa. Berkali-kali Oliver menghampiri Hermione untuk memperlihatkan posisi tangan yang benar, tetapi Hermione tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Mengapa?

'_Karena aku memang tidak pernah dilahirkan untuk bisa Quidditch_,' tutur Hermione dalam hatinya.

Dan lagi, Hermione merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Dia memang agak malu pada fakta dia adalah satu diantara tiga orang di tempat itu yang masih belum bisa, agak malu juga karena dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang masih berada di sebelah kiri lapangan, malu juga karena ia jadi diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya dari seberang lapangan. Tapi ia tidak nyaman bukan karena itu. Ia tidak nyaman karena orang yang ada di dekatnya adalah Oliver Wood.

Tunggu, ia bukan penggemar Oliver Wood loh ya. Tetapi karena ia menyukai Oliver. Hermione Granger menyukai Oliver Wood.

Tidak masalah sebenarnya jika Hermione tetap memendam perasaannya itu dan tetap cuek kepada lelaki mana pun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Jika Oliver tersenyum padanya saat mengajari Quidditch, Hermione mau saja membalas senyum lelaki tampan tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Karena rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh gebetannya satu itu.

.

_**-Flashback, libur kenaikan ke kelas 6-**_

.

Oliver yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya karena lelah bermain Quidditch dengan teman-temannya mendengar suara antukan paruh burung hantu yang mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Pemuda itu dengan rasa penasaran membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan burung kecil itu masuk. Oliver mengambil amplop berwarna putih bersih yang diikat di kaki hewan cantik tersebut. Dibukanya amplop itu dan ia menemukan secarik kertas yang ditorehkan tinta hitam dengan rapi.

'_Dear Oliver Wood,_

_Maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba mengirimkan surat ini. Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu. Jadi begini, awalnya aku hanya tertarik padamu. Tetapi believe it or not, sekarang aku jadi suka kamu, entah kenapa, aku pun tidak mengerti._

_Sudah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu. Oh, dan aku juga tidak pernah cerita pada siapa-siapa tentang aku suka padamu. Jadi aku pun berharap kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa juga._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca surat ini.  
Dari Hermione Granger_'

Oliver tidak habis pikir. Seorang Hermione Granger, teman sekelas Harry ternyata menyukainya. Hermione Granger yang sangat kutubuku dan tidak pernah tertarik pada apa pun selain bukunya, bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Quidditch ternyata menyukai mantan kapten tim Quidditch. Hermione menyukainya.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri? Ia pun tidak tahu. Oliver tidak pernah membuka hati kepada perempuan mana pun. Ia terlalu berfokus pada Quidditch dan tidak pernah melirik pada gadis mana pun. Dia bahkan tidak melihat Angelina, Katie, dan Alicia sebagai perempuan. Yah, dia tahu kalau mereka perempuan, tetapi Oliver tetap memperlakukan semua anggota timnya dengan sama. Dan dia bukan gay loh ya.

Pemuda itu melipat kertas suratnya dengan rapi dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada burung hantu yang mengantarkan suratnya sebelum hewan itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Oliver.

Satu hal yang membuat Oliver lega adalah, dia sudah tidak lagi murid Hogwarts. Ini berarti ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Hermione. Bukannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, tetapi ia hanya tidak tahu saja harus memasang wajah seperti apa nantinya. Walau begitu ia tahu, suatu saat nanti, entah cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Hermione.

Dan dugaannya benar saat seminggu kemudian professor Dumbledore mendatangi rumahnya untuk memintanya membantu Madam Hooch mengajarkan Quidditch kepada murid-murid kelas enam di semester baru. Kelas enam. Berarti kelas Hermione.

.

_**-End flashback-**_

.

Oliver masih mengajari ketiga murid Gryffindor itu dengan sabar dibawah terik matahari. Walau memang masih pagi, entah kenapa cuaca memang sedang panas sekali hari itu. Tetapi untuk seorang Oliver Wood yang memang mencintai Quidditch dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ini sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Ia tetap tersenyum mengajarkan adik-adik kelasnya, termasuk Hermione.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda pelajaran pertama usai pun berbunyi. Madam Hooch membunyikan peluitnya dan meminta murid-murid berkumpul dulu di tengah lapangan.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita akan ambil nilai melempar Quaffle dari jarak tujuh meter. Bagi yang ingin berlatih, kalian bisa datang ke ruangan saya untuk meminjam Quaffle. Sekian, kalian boleh ke kelas selanjutnya," kata Madam Hooch.

Hermione akhirnya bisa bernafas lega sesaat. Setidaknya 'neraka' untuknya sudah berakhir untuk hari ini. Tetapi sialnya ternyata Madam Hooch ingin mengambil nilai minggu depan.

'_Sial, masa' aku tidak lulus sekolah hanya gara-gara materi praktik Quidditch? Ini tidak lucu!_' ujar Hermione kesal dalam hatinya sambil melangkah pergi dari lapangan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Akan update secepatnya kalau sempat =="  
Jangan lupa mampir ke Tanya Jawab dengan Karakter HP! *promosi* #plak

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, karena TO tahap kedua udah selesai, Fei balik lagi sebentar untuk update yang satu ini! xD  
Mana teriakannya? *krik krik, jangkrik lewat*

.

**AnotherWitch07**: Ada lanjutannya! Mwahahaha! xD

**puji rahma 121** ; **mrs delacour**: Makasih xD

**Rise Star** ; **cla99**: Hm, pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di akhir chapter ini :3

**Weaselle7**: Wkwk, iya Fei juga paling seneng mikirin ekspresi Hermione saat dia harus naik ke sapu terbang xD

**firyaalmalfoy21**: Makasih, ini akhirnya Fei update! xD

**aliooonggg** ; **Kia-Andrea** ; **Rey619** ; **Questscale12102**: Sudah update :3

**Senjaya**: Hm, untuk pertanyaan ini jawabannya ada 2. Pertama, masak murid ngajarin murid? Terus apa gunanya guru? Kedua, kalo yang ngajarin Hermione itu Harry, fict ini jadinya Harry x Hermione dong? *jawaban melenceng dari pertanyaan* Hehe :P

**Antares Malfoy**: Pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di chapter ini, baca aja yap :3

**megu takuma**: Nah yaaa ketahuan! Ternyata ini toh silent reader-nya Fei! Penguntit! Stalker! (eh?) wkwk, tapi udah baca aja Fei bersyukur banget loh. Kalo review, Fei akan kasih hadiah! Yaitu… BALASAN REVIEW –ditampar massal-! BWAHAHAHA #plak

**Guest**: Loh? Bukannya merah gelap ya? Eh? Aduh, pasti mata Fei rabun…gomenasai! ==

**Michelle I Xe**: Aduh maaf banget yaaa… itu "penyakit" terparah Fei, typo! Dan Fei pun baru sadar kalo ada typo saat Fei coba baca dari hape…gomenasai! semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya… :)

.

**Disclaimer**: Apa? HP punya? Hah! Hanya dalam mimpi! Begitu bangun juga ternyata yang punya HP adalah JKR… *sigh*

**Warning**: Typo, garing, author ga pinter nulis romance, author lagi curhat.

**Setting**: Tahun ke-6 Harry Potter dkk

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

_Hermione sedang mengantri untuk gilirannya mengambil nilai NEWT untuk materi Quidditch di lapangan. Di depannya masih ada Harry, Neville, Parvati, dan Seamus. Barusan Ron sudah maju untuk gilirannya. Dan yang membuat orang terkejut adalah, Ron berhasil memasukkan Quaffle, tidak ada yang meleset satu pun. Setelah Seamus dan Parvati, sekarang adalah giliran Neville. Salah satu dari tiga orang yang dikhawatirkan tidak lulus materi Quidditch. Ya, tiga orang itu adalah Neville, Ron, dan Hermione sendiri._

_Masih menahan napas, dengan agak berharap, Hermione ingin Neville gagal. Tidak ada maksud jahat sih, sebenarnya. Tapi ya, ia berharap yang gagal jangan hanya dirinya sendiri. Dan kalau Ron sudha berhasil, satu-satunya "teman" yang Hermione harapkan adalah Neville._

_Tetapi doa komat-kamit yang Hermione panjatkan daritadi tidak membuahkan hasil. Neville berhasil lulus dengan mulusnya. Saat giliran Harry, madam Hooch dipanggil oleh professor Dumbledore ke kantor sebentar. Posisinya langsung digantikan oleh professor McGonagall. Wanita bertopi kerucut itu dengan segera naik ke sapu terbangnya dan langsung melayang-layang di langit bersama murid-murid asramanya._

_Saat giliran Harry selesai, nama Hermione dipanggil. Dengan jantung yang berdegup amat sangat kencang karena gugup, ia pun mengambil Quaffle yang dioper oleh Harry. Lemparan pertama segera dilakukan oleh Hermione. Dan lemparannya meleset dari lingkaran gawang. Lemparan kedua, lemparannya terlalu kuat, sampai melewati atas lingkaran. Lemparan ketiga, terlalu pendek. Yang keempat dan yang kelima melewati samping lingkaran. Dan yang keenam…lemparannya kena pinggir lingkaran, sehingga Quaffle yang ia lemparkan terpantulkan ke arah Hermione._

_ memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau McGonagall menorehkan huruf T di samping tulisan namanya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh –_

"_Saya sungguh kecewa padamu, miss Granger. Saya tidak percaya kalau kau gagal!" kata professor McGonagall dengan nada yang agak tinggi, setengah berteriak._

'_Aku…gagal…? Aku tidak lulus…?'_

.

.

"Aku tahu kau rajin, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau serajin _ini_, Granger."

Hermione Granger mengalihkan pandangannya dari lingkaran gawang Quidditch ke arah suara orang yang ada di belakangnya. Suara pria yang agak serak itu memang adalah ciri khas mantan kapten Quidditch saat ini. Suaranya sudah berubah. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hermione saat ia melihat sosok lelaki itu, Oliver Wood.

"Wood," sapa Hermione sopan, melayangkan pandangannya pada lingkaran gawang lagi.

"Kupikir kau hanya rajin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja. Tetapi ternyata aku salah," ujar Oliver.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Materi Quidditch bukan hanya teori saja yang diujikan. Kalau hanya teori, kau tidak akan melihatku terbang disini, dan lagi aku semalam mimpi buruk tentang ini," kata Hermione.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku mimpi kalau aku tidak lulus NEWT Quidditch, professor McGonagall bilang beliau kecewa padaku. Sungguh, aku seperti melihat boggart-ku untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Astaga, itu boggart-mu?"

"Jangan tertawa Wood, ini serius."

"Oke, oke. Omong-omong, aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kementrian mengajukan materi Quidditch untuk NEWT. Maksudku, bukankah NEWT itu murid yang pilih?" tanya Oliver.

"Yang kudengar, katanya sih karena akhir-akhir ini sapu terbang sudah merupakan hal umum yang semua penyihir harus bisa lakukan. Dan karena itulah, Quidditch menjadi satu-satunya dan NEWT pertama yang wajib diambil murid. Ng, aku mengerti sih kalau memang ada pengambilan nilai tentang penerbangan. Yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa Quidditch? Lalu, err… Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara…" ucap Hermione. Wajahnya bersemu merah seketika itu.

Ada tiga hal yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Pertama, karena dia bicara kelewat banyak, alias cerewetnya kumat. Oke, dia memang biasanya cerewet sih, tapi hanya kepada orang-orang yang ia kenal baik atau kalau sedang pelajaran (re: menjawab pertanyaan dengan guru secara panjang lebar padahal guru tersebut kadang hanya meminta jawaban sebanyak satu kalimat singkat). Alasan yang kedua adalah karena Oliver Wood ada didekatnya, dan mereka hanya berdua saja di langit di atas lapangan. Dan yang terakhir adalah karena lelaki yang kini ada disampingnya itu melihat ke arahnya daritadi.

Untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Hermione berusaha untuk terlihat fokus pada lingkaran gawang dan melemparkan Quaffle yang ia pegang daritadi ke lingkaran tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, meleset. Jauh sekali.

Mendengar desahan kesal gadi berambut ombak itu, Oliver tertawa kecil dan mengambil Quaffle yang lain.

"Perhatikan," katanya.

Oliver mengangkat Quaffle dengan tangannya dan melempar bola itu. Bola tersebut masuk dengan mulusnya ke tengah-tengah lingkaran. Hermione langsung membuat ekspresi kagum. Bukan, bukan karena orang yang ia sukai itu hebat, tetapi ia baru pertama kali melihat lemparan Quaffle yang begitu mulus. Seumur-umur ia melihat orang melempar bola warna merah itu, tidak pernah ia lihat ada yang semulus Oliver. Oh tunggu dulu, memangnya kapan ia pernah benar-benar memperhatikan para Chaser memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang?

"Nah, sekarang kau pegang Quaffle-nya seperti ini," kata Oliver memberi arahan. "Bukan, bukan seperti itu, perhatikan jarimu, Granger," kata Oliver lagi, kini ia membetulkan posisi jari Hermione. Ya, Oliver menyentuh jari Hermione.

Sekali lagi, wajah Hermione kembali bersemu merah. Quaffle yang tadi ia pegang pun terjatuh. Sambil merutuki diri, ia segera mengambil Quaffle tersebut sambil mengujarkan kata maaf pada lelaki yang menemaninya. Setelah itu, Oliver mengajari Hermione lagi.

"Kau kelahiran muggle kan, Granger? Maksudku, sebelum kau datang kesini, kau tinggal di dunia muggle kan?" tanya Oliver, ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam lingkaran.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" Hermione bertanya balik dengan nada sedikit tersinggung, yah, siapa yang tidak akan tersinggung kalau tiba-tiba disemburi pertanyaan yang seperti itu?

"Oh, tunggu dulu, jangan tersinggung dulu. Maksudku, kalau kau tinggal di dunia muggle, kau tentu tahu permainan bola basket," jawab Oliver.

"Tentu aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa main basket –aku amat sangat payah dalam hal berolahraga," kata Hermione.

"Oke, begini saja. Kalau kau merasa agak terbebani dengan pikiran hal-hal Quidditch, kau pikir saja kita sedang main bola basket. Kurasa itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Secara, permainan basket pasti terasa lebih dekat denganmu daripada permainan Qudditch."

"Hm…kau benar. Terimakasih untuk sarannya," ujar Hermione, masih menolak untuk melihat ke arah Oliver.

Dan Hermione pun berlatih lagi di hari Kamis yang terik itu. Lempar, gagal, lempar, gagal, lempar lagi, gagal lagi, dan seterusnya. Kalau tidak melenceng, ya lemparannya kurang jauh. Sungguh, Hermione bingung bukan main. Matanya normal kok, tidak minus, tidak silinder, apalagi plus. Matanya masih sehat, tidak seperti mata Harry yang jika sahabatnya itu tidak menggunakan kacamata maka pada saat itu ia akan "buta". Tidak ada yang salah dengan matanya, tetapi kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa memasukkan Quaffle barang sekali saja?

Pukul satu siang. Jam makan siang akan berakhir sekitar satu jam lagi. tetapi Hermione dan Oliver masih terus di lapangan. Heran, Oliver ternyata memang sebegitu cintanya pada Quidditch (atau mungkin pada lapangannya?), sampai-sampai ia nyaris merelakan setengah dari waktu makan siangnya hanya untuk melatih seorang gadis main Quidditch.

Tiba-tiba Katie Bell datang ke lapangan itu, memanggil Oliver untuk turun ke bawah, mengajak lelaki itu untuk makan bersama-sama dengan tim Quidditch –mantan anggota tim Quidditch-nya. Oliver antara tega dan tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkan Hermione yang masih belum bisa, tetapi Hermione menyuruhnya pergi makan, dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul ke aula sebentar lagi.

.

.

Hari Jumat. Hari yang jadwal pelajarannya paling renggang. Hanya sekitar empat sampai lima jam pelajaran saja hari ini. Sungguh hari sekolah yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh murid Hogwarts, kecuali Hermione. Ya, Hermione si kutu buku yang gila belajar itu selalu kebingungan akan apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau tidak ada pelajaran. Kecuali untuk hari ini, ia memang menunggu saat-saat pelajaran usai. Agar ia bisa segera pergi ke lapangan Quidditch. Bukan untuk bertemu dengan Oliver loh, tapi memang karena ia harus berlatih Quidditch. Masakah NEWT-nya yang lain mendapat nilai O, tetapi untuk yang satu ini ia akan dapat nilai T? Dapat nilai E saja ia tidak pernah rela!

Segera sesudah pelajaran terakhir hari itu selesai, Hermione segera mengambil sapu terbang dan beberapa bola Quaffle, dibawanya barang-barang tersebut ke lapangan, berikut dengan tas dan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia langsung terbang dengan sapu terbangnya dan latihan. Dan lagi-lagi suara itu menghampirinya.

"Hei," sapa Oliver.

"Wood," sapa Hermione pelan.

"Perhatikan jarimu, Granger, salah satu kesalahanmu adalah yang satu itu," ujar Oliver membetulkan.

Hermione latihan lagi, terus menerus, dan ya, lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk…entahlah. Puluhan kalinya? Atau sudah keratusan kalinya? Herannya, Oliver masih disana, bersamanya, melatihnya, menemani dia di tempat yang menyebalkan itu.

"Cukup, cara memegang bolamu sudah benar. Selanjutnya adalah bagaimana kau bisa membidik lemparanmu dengan benar. Ayo turun, istirahat sebentar," ajak Oliver, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Hermione.

Mereka pun duduk di pinggir lapangan berdua. Ya, silahkan garisbawahi atau ditebalkan kata "berdua" di kalimat sebelumnya. Keduanya menikmati angin yang bertiup ke arah mereka. Seujk sekali. Oliver sangat merindukan sensasi angin yang berhembus menabraknya setiap kali ia usai latihan di tempat itu. Dan saat ini ia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang gadis yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah dilahirkan untuk Quidditch. Untuk bisa sedikit pun, tidak. Aku tidak dilahirkan untuk bisa materi satu ini," kata Hermione tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jangan bicara seperti, Granger. Kau tahu, setiap orang dilahirkan dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang dilahirkan dengan keadaan yang sempurna. Tidak ada yang sempurna, aku maupun kau tidaklah sempurna. Dibalik semua kehebatan yang dimiliki seseorang, pasti orang itu juga akan memiliki kekurangan.

"Contoh sederhanya adalah kau sangat luar biasa dalam semua kelas. Kau bolak balik ke perpustakaan dan berkonsultasi dengan para guru agar kau bisa selalu mendapat nilai yang baik. Nah, kekuranganmu adalah Quidditch," jelas Oliver.

Hermione tidak menyahut. Ia tetap diam, melihat langit, menonton awan yang sedang bergerak-gerak di langit. Tetapi ia mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang diucapkan Oliver. Ia tentu tahu tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua orang punya kekurangan. Hermione tahu. Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, ia tidak rela. Ia harus bisa Quidditch, untuk nilai kelulusannya. Okelah, untuk yang satu ini, ia berusaha untuk rela mendapat nilai E. Cukup E, tidak boleh lebih. Tetapi kalau dengan kondisinya saat ini…jangankan E, ia sudah pasti dapat T!

"Granger?"

"Ya, Wood?"

"Boleh aku tanya suatu hal padamu?"

"Tentu."

"Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku seperti waktu itu, Granger?" tanya Oliver. Memandang wajah gadis yang disampingnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ap –apa? Maaf, apa?"

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Seperti yang kau torehkan disuratmu waktu libur musim panas?"

"Aku…aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

"Karena…karena aku berpikir…kupikir aku mulai menyukaimu…"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Gimana? Pasti masih ada typo deh =="  
Betewe, ada yang PM Fei bilang kalo bahasa ato penulisan Fei itu terlalu baku, terlalu kayak sastra (jadi kayak bahasa Melayu klasik). Memang begitu ya? Sampe ada yang gak dimengerti? Kalo memang iya, tolong bilang ya, biar Fei akan coba ubah gaya tulisan Fei ini yang udah kelewat kebiasaan (eh) :)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, padahal 2 hari yang lalu Fei bilangnya akan update kemaren, ternyata kemaren itu Fei capek banget gara-gara ujian olahraga. Jadi begitu sampe rumah, Fei makan terus mandi terus…tidur sampe jam 8 malem…dan itu pun Fei yakin kalo mama Fei ga bangunin jam 8 itu, pasti bakal kebablasan sampe pagi (sungguh kemaren tuh tidurnya nyenyak banget, tumben…).

.

**Rise Star**: Ya biasalah, kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu deh, hanya mimpi. Wkwk

**firyaalmalfoy21** ; **Ajeng Puspita** ; **Questscale12102**: sudah update xD

**AnotherWitch07**: Iya, mungkin di dunia muggle dia masuk kuliah psikologi… (eh?)

**Megu Takuma**: Dipanjangin? Pengennya sih gitu, tapi entar takutnya Fei makin lama update-nya…karena Fei udah hampir ga punya waktu buat buka (buat ngetik), soalnya lagi menghadapi 'neraka' karena sekarang Fei kelas 12 ==". Tapi kalau bisa, Fei akan usahakan :)

**Weaselle7**: Iya sih, tapi siapa tau aja setelah itu, dia searching di google (memangnya ada? Wkwk) tentang basket gitu…#plak

**shizyldrew**: xD

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: Curhatan author, typo(s), garing, ga pinter nulis romance

**Setting**: Tahun keenam Harry

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 3~**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Seperti yang kau torehkan disuratmu waktu libur musim panas?"_

_"Aku…aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"_

_"Karena…karena aku berpikir…kupikir aku mulai menyukaimu…"_

.

.

Hari itu udara terasa dingin sekali, maklum, karena sejak subuh tadi gerimis tidak berhenti turun. Dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi, dan awan masih terus menitikan air ke muka bumi. Lapangan Quidditch masih basah, dan sebenarnya itu tidak begitu masalah karena mereka akan melakukan pengambilan nilai melempar Quaffle di udara, menggunakan sapu terbang. Namun, karena cuaca kurang begitu bersahabat, dikhawatirkan murid akan tergelincir dari pegangan sapu terbangnya yang basah terguyur air hujan. Karena itulah Madam Hooch mengundurkan waktunya sampai gerimis diluar berhenti.

Hermione malah sangat berharap kalau waktunya diundur sampai minimal besok. Kenapa? Bukan, masalah utamanya bukanlah karena ia masih belum bisa melempar quaffle dengan benar (yah, sebenarnya memang itu salah satu alasannya sih, tapi bukan yang utama), melainkan karena ia masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Oliver.

Sejak Oliver mengakui bahwa lelaki itu mulai menyukai Hermione, gadis itu tidak pernah lagi latihan maupun ke lapangan Quidditch. Ia jarang keluar dari asramanya (tepatnya kamarnya), tidak berani kemana-mana sendirian. Ia takut kalau harus bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu, ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa.

Ketika Oliver mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak terduga itu, Hermione langsung terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan rambutnya yang panjang. Sebelum Oliver sempat mengatakan kata yang lain, Hermione segera melarikan diri dari tempat dimana ia duduk –ia pergi meninggalkan Oliver yang masih ada di lapangan Quidditch.

Mimpi. Kata –kata Oliver kemungkinan besar adalah mimpi. Tapi, jika memang mimpi, kenapa ia harus takut? Kenapa Hermione harus menghindari lelaki yang ia sukai itu? Jawabannya simpel saja. Karena Hermione tidak pernah mempedulikan perasaannya pada Oliver. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih menyukai Oliver atau tidak. Saat ia menulis surat kepada Oliver, ia bisa menarik nafas lega karena ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Oliver untuk menghadapi lelaki yang sudah mengetahui isi hatinya itu. Karena tidak akan bertemu, Hermione jadi sangat jarang mengisi pikirannya dengan bayangan Oliver –karena gadis itu ingin menyibukkan diri dengan pelajarannya. Tetapi kemudian Oliver datang ke Hogwarts untuk mengajarinya dan teman-temannya bermain Quidditch, dan ini merusak pikiran Hermione. Dan gadis itu pun menjadi bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap perasaannya ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Oliver?

"Anak-anak, ayo berkumpul! Hujannya sudah berhenti dan sepertinya matahari akan muncul sesaat lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian sembari Wood mengambil quaffle di tempat penyimpanan," ujar madam Hooch menghampiri murid-murid kelas enam Gryffindor di aula.

Murid-murid kelas enam tersebut langsung mengikuti perkataan guru mereka –pergi ke lapangan Quidditch sambil membawa sapu terbang mereka. Di lapangan, beberapa anak laki-laki langsung mengambil quaffle yang tadi dibawa madam Hooch untuk latihan. Kemudian Oliver datang sambil membawa beberapa quaffle, lalu lelaki itu bergabung dengan Harry dkk. Sambil menunggu madam Hooch yang mengambil daftar nama, semua anak-anak perempuan juga mengambil quaffle untuk latihan sebentar –semuanya kecuali Hermione.

"Hermione, kau mau coba latihan?" tanya Parvati sambil menawarkan bola quaffle yang ia pegang.

"Ng, tidak kau saja, Parvati…" jawab Hermione.

"Oke," dan Parvati melanjutkan latihannya.

Gadis kutubuku itu sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh bola quaffle. Ia takut. Takut gagal, takut ditertawakan, takut tidak bisa, takut dipermalukan, dan sebagainya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Oke, sebenarnya ia selalu merasakan kegugupan seperti ini setiap kali akan mengerjakan tes yang diberikan guru. Tetapi yang satu ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Di pembelajaran biasa meskipun gugup, tetapi sebenarnya ia tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan, hanya takut salah mencentang jawaban saja. Nah, kalau di lapangan ini masalahnya beda lagi, karena ia memang dari awal tidak pernah bisa –bahkan ia berpikir kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa sampai akhir hayat hidupnya. Itu tadi adalah alasan pertamanya. Yang kedua adalah, aksi bodohnya sebagai (mungkin) satu-satunya murid yang tidak bisa melempar bola dengan benar akan dilihat teman-teman sekelasnya –untungnya tidak ada murid Slytherin, sih, disini… Dan yang ketiga adalah karena ada Oliver. Ia akan menjadi semaki gugup. Kali ini bukan gugup karena Oliver sudah tahu perasaannya, melainkan gugup karena Oliver telah mengakui perasaannya walau dalam kalimatnya itu masih ada kata 'kupikir' yang berarti lelaki itu belum yakin kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Hermione.

Madam Hooch sudah kembali ke lapangan sambil membawa daftar nama dan memanggil nama pertama yang tertara di kertas yang ia pegang. Dan Hermione berkeringat dingin –takut mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, takut ia akan melihat wujud boggart-nya yang nyata. Setelah satu persatu siswa setelah diambil nilainya, sekarang adalah giliran Hermione. Astaga, rasanya gadis itu ingin pingsan saja mendengar namanya disebut!

"Jangan gugup, Granger, tidak masalah jika kau gagal dalam hal ini," kata Oliver sambil menyerahkan quaffle pada Hermione.

Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang –rasanya seperti akan copot saja jantungnya itu. Tangannya basah karena keringat dingin. Dan ia _takut_. Takut sekali sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis.

.

.

"Tidak apa, Hermione. Toh, tidak hanya kau saja, kok, yang gagal memasukkan semua bolanya…dan lagi, kan, pengambilan nilai tadi itu kan hanya untuk melihat prosesnya saja, bukan ujian yang sesungguhnya!" hibur Parvati.

"Tap-tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah gagal seperti ini!" isak Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah Hermione, jangan cengeng begitu! Minggu depan kan masih ada latihan lagi!" kata Ron.

Tetapi memang ini pertama kalinya Hermione gagal dalam sebuah pelajaran. Kesal, kecewa, sedih, semuanya jadi satu dalam tangisnya. Memang sih, ia tidak ditertawakan atau dipermalukan seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja intinya _dia gagal_.

Keesokkan harinya Hermione kembali ke rutinitas sehari-harinya seperti dulu –pergi ke perpustakaan. Walau pun 90% dari semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan sudah ia baca, tetapi ia masih belum puas kalau belum 100%. Sungguh, entah memang ddia itu kutubuku atau terlalu niat membaca buku. Meski begitu, matanya tidaklah rusak-rusak –matanya masih belum membutuhkan kacamata padahal total buku yang sudah ia baca mungkin sudah mencapai ribuan.

Perpustakaan agak sepi, seperti biasanya. Hermione mengambil buku teori Quidditch di salah satu rak, kemudian ia duduk di tempat biasanya. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dalam buku setebal duaratusan halaman itu. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak sadar Oliver ada di hadapannya.

"Membaca buku itu sampai ratusan kali tidak akan membuatmu bisa melempar quaffle dengan benar," ujar lelaki itu. Sontak, Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Oliver.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya walau prakteknya hancur, aku masih tetap mendapat nilai tinggi di teorinya," kata Hermione sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak latihan lagi? Biasanya kau latihan setiap hari. Tetapi kenapa menjelang hari pengambilan nilai kau tidak pergi latihan lagi?" sidik Oliver.

"Aku lelah, karena aku tahu kalau aku memang tidak bisa, dan _tidak akan pernah bisa_," jawab Hermione dengan sedikit mendesis.

"Siapa bilang? Terkahir kali aku melihatmu latihan, sebenarnya aku yakin kau punya potensi. Dan jika setelah latihan terakhir itu kau terus mengasah lagi kemampuanmu, kurasa seharusnya kemarin itu kau psti bisa memasukkan quaffle minimal dua kali," kata Oliver.

"Jangan sok tahu, Wood," ucap Hermione.

"Aku bukannya sok tahu, Granger, tetapi aku _memang_ tahu," kali ini Oliver yang sedikit mendesis.

Sungguh, Hermione bersyukur karena di meja itu –di daerah tempat ia duduk hanya ada ia dan Oliver. Dan di perpustakaan yang luas itu tidak ada guru. Dengan begitu, jika ia berselisih dengan Oliver, tidak akan ada yang begitu memperhatikan mereka.

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa, Wood, aku tidak pernah bisa. Seberapa pun aku mencoba dan berlatih, aku tidak pernah bisa," ujar Hermione.

"Namun kau masih terus mencobanya," kata Oliver.

"Karena aku tidak ingin gagal," kata Hermione.

"Itu saja sudah cukup. Seharusnya itu sudah bisa menjadi motivasimu –"

"Cukup, Wood. Apakah kau ini? Psikolog? Motivator? Sudahlah, kau memang pemain Quidditch yang hebat –kau bisa bermain di semua posisi. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak bisa, dan Quidditch mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak menarik bagiku," ujar Hermione, memotong perkataan lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oke," kata Oliver sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Waktu aku melihatmu latihan dengan serius, kuyakin kau punya keinginan yang kuat –tambah lagi kau adalah seorang perfeksionis dan ambisius. Kupikir kau akan bisa mendapat nilai yang tertinggi juga untuk materi yang satu ini. tetapi sekarang aku tahu aku salah menilaimu. Aku kecewa padamu, Granger," kata Oliver kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya, menatap kesal pada Hermione, berjalan meninggalkan meja Hermione, dan melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sedangkan gadis yang masih memegang buku teori Quidditch itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terdiam. Tidak ada ekspresi yang mampu ia keluarkan. Tadi sempat ia ingin memotong perkataan Oliver lagi, tetapi ia terlanjur mendengar kata 'kecewa' yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki yang ia sukai. Jadi…bagaimana sekarang…? Tanpa sadar, Hermione pun menitikkan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Hermione jadi agak berlebihan ya? Haih, dan maaf Fei gak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik gimana ekspresi Hermione saat Oliver bilang kata 'suka'. Terus Fei juga terlalu males ngetik bagian Hermione ambil nilai lempar quaffle…maaf ya… -di crucio secara masal-

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, karena 'Hermione' sudah ambil nilai 'Quidditch' dan 'Oliver' menonton, maka Fei pun meng-update fict ini!

.

**Rise Star**: Iya pendek, soalnya ga sempet :/. Tamatnya di chapter ini :)

**shizyldrew**: Enggak, dia bukan takut sama Oliver-nya, tapi takut gagal di hadapan Oliver :)

**Questscale12102**: Ada di chapter ini! xD

**megu takuma**: Oke, ayo kita tampol Hermione rame-rame! *di crucio Hermione*

**Ajeng Puspita**: Iya, gak sempet nulis banyak soalnya :/

**Michelle I Xe**: Kalo di kamus sih, 'nafas' dan 'napas' itu artinya sama. Masalah kata 'mempercayai' sama 'memercayai', Fei baru tau itu sekarang. Makasih koreksinya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: typo(s), gaje, garing, author tidak pintar menulis romance.

**Setting**: tahun ke-6 dan 7 Hermione dkk, gak ada Voldemort.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 4~**

**.**

**.**

_"Oke," kata Oliver sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Waktu aku melihatmu latihan dengan serius, kuyakin kau punya keinginan yang kuat –tambah lagi kau adalah seorang perfeksionis dan ambisius. Kupikir kau akan bisa mendapat nilai yang tertinggi juga untuk materi yang satu ini. tetapi sekarang aku tahu aku salah menilaimu. Aku kecewa padamu, Granger," kata Oliver kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya, menatap kesal pada Hermione, berjalan meninggalkan meja Hermione, dan melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan._

_Sedangkan gadis yang masih memegang buku teori Quidditch itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terdiam. Tidak ada ekspresi yang mampu ia keluarkan. Tadi sempat ia ingin memotong perkataan Oliver lagi, tetapi ia terlanjur mendengar kata 'kecewa' yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki yang ia sukai. Jadi…bagaimana sekarang…? Tanpa sadar, Hermione pun menitikkan air matanya._

.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu sejak Hermione terakhir kali bertemu dengan Oliver di perpustakaan. Setelah perdebatan singkat waktu itu, keesokkan harinya lelaki itu undur diri tadi Hogwarts dengan alasan orangtuanya didinaskan di luar negri –sehingga Oliver pun mau tak mau harus pergi, ikut dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa sejak saat itu Hermione jauh lebih murung dari biasanya.

Nilai-nilai pelajaran Hermione masih bagus seperti biasa, nilai ulangan selalu tertinggi, pekerjaan rumah selalu diselesaikan tepat waktu (bahkan sudah selesai sebelum waktu pengumpulan). Namun 'penyakitnya' tetap sama: Quidditch. Dan perginya Oliver untuk yang kedua kalinya dari Hogwarts sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kemampuan gadis itu dalam bermain Quidditch.

Sampai saat latihan terakhir kali di kelas enam, Hermione masih belum juga bisa melempar bola quaffle dengan benar. Sebenarnya ada dua faktor yang membuatnya makin tidak bisa. Yang pertama adalah karena ia terlalu optimis bahwa ia tidak akan bisa (orang bilang dia pesimis, tapi dia mengatakan kalau dirinya optimis tidak bisa). Alasan kedua adalah, sejak Oliver pergi, gadis berambut ombak itu tidak pernah lagi latihan. Satu-satunya waktu dimana ia menyentuh quaffle atau sapu terbang adalah saat pelajaran Quidditch berlangsung, sisanya ia menjauhi kedua benda itu.

Bukan, saat ini bukannya ia sedang meratapi kepergian Oliver dari Hogwarts. Bukan juga ia sedang menyesali diri yang tak pernah bisa melempar quaffle dengan benar. Tetapi, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, ia merasakan kebimbangan yang begitu mendalam. Hermione menyukai Oliver, itulah pikirnya. Dan lelaki itu pun sempat bilang kalau mungkin ia menyukai Hermione. Dengan begitu, bukankah berarti perasaannya itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bukankah perasaannya telah tersambut? Lantas, mengapa ia harus bingung.

_Karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku_. Begitulah pikir Hermione. Satu-satunya pikiran yang selalu ia usahakan untuk disingkirkan, yang selalu ia coba hilangkan dalam otaknya, namun sampai detik ini, tidak pernah kalimat itu lenyap dalam benaknya. Hanya satu kalimat yang berisi lima kata, tetapi tidak pernah ia bisa musnahkan dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Walau pun kini ia lebih sering memikirkan tentang Oliver daripada sebelumnya, tetapi Hermione masih bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. _Well_, mungkin dia memang si jenius sejati.

Meski dibilang jenius, ia tidak akan jenius sepenuhnya jika ia tidak bisa melempar quaffle dengan benar –yang mana ia sangat kesalkan. Untungnya, nilai Quidditch tidak dimasukkan di rapor kelas enamnya.

Hermione dan teman-temannya sudah duduk di bangku kelas tujuh sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Berbagai latihan untuk ujian NEWT sudah diberikan oleh guru-guru. Pendalaman materi, melengkapi catatan beserta tambahannya, dan sebagainya. Semua murid kelas tujuh dari asrama Ravenclaw beserta Hermione semakin sering datang ke perpustakaan. Bahkan mungkin di daftar absen perpustakaan hanya ada nama Hermione beserta murid-murid kelas tujuh Ravenclaw saja akhir-akhir ini. Ya, Hermione sedang berusaha untuk kembali menjadi dirinya dulu –dirinya sewaktu Oliver Wood belum datang untuk mengajarinya Quidditch.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione bisa menghalau pikiran tentang Oliver. Namun begitu, bukan berarti ia bisa menghalau ujian praktek Quidditch yang akan dilaksanakan lusa. Ya ampun, tak disangkanya bahwa 'neraka'nya sudah semakin dekat!

.

.

"Mau ke perpustakaan lagi?"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar suara itu. suara yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Suara yang sudah sangat khas untuk lelaki itu. suara Oliver Wood.

Lelaki mantan kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu berdiri di koridor dekat perpustakaan. Sambil bersender di dinding, wajahnya menatap Hermione, tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun. Bahkan Hermione malah merasa itu adalah ekspresi yang mungkin sama seperti ekspresi yang terakhir kali Oliver berikan kepadanya sewaktu di perpustakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Selamat sore, Granger. Apa kau sudah latihan Quidditch hari ini?" tanya Oliver lagi.

"Tid– belum. Aku tidak latihan," jawab Hermione, tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Selama aku tidak ada disini, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak latihan sama sekali. Aku benar, bukan?" sidik Oliver.

"Tebakanmu benar, Wood. Nah, sekarang aku permisi, aku harus mengembalikan buku yang kubawa ini ke perpustakaan," kata Hermione.

"Ujianmu itu besok, Granger. Apa kau mau sampai tidak lulus hanya karena kau gagal di praktek Quidditch?" tanya Oliver.

Ya, detik-detik jam cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang, hanya dalam hitungan jam saja, 'neraka' Hermione akan benar-benar datang.

Gadis kutubuku itu tidak mempedulikan ucapan Oliver, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan, tidak mau melilhat lagi ke belakang. Tetapi Oliver masih terus memperhatikan punggung gadis itu dari belakang, seakan sepasang mata itu tidak ingin melepaskan sosok Hermione yang akan masuk ke perpustakaan.

Di ruangan yang penuh rak buku itu, Hermione untuk pertama kalinya mengambil kembali buku teori Quidditch sejak Oliver mengundurkan diri mengajar adik-adik kelasnya. Gadis itu duduk di kursi, lalu membuka halaman pertama buku Quidditch tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ia sewaktu ia menemukan secarik kertas surat yang ditujukan kepadanya, tertempel di halaman pertama buku itu. Setelah membaca kertas itu, Hermione beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan menghiraukan buku-buku yang ditaruhnya di atas meja, ia kini berlari menuju lapangan Quidditch.

.

.

Hari pengambilan nilai ujian praktek Quidditch telah tiba. Setiap murid kelas tujuh Hogwarts berdatangan ke lapangan Quidditch sambil membawa sapu terbang masing-masing. Ya, _semua _siswa kelas tujuh memang dijadwalkan untuk ujian Quidditch di hari yang sama. Dan inilah yang ditakutkan Hermione –karena ia tidak hanya akan dilihat oleh teman-temannya dari asrama Gryffindor, melainkan juga dari Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin. Oh, ya ampun, Slytherin –Malfoy!

Madam Hooch membunyikan peluitnya untuk membuat para peserta didiknya berkumpul, agar ia bisa memberikan pengarahan. Setelah pengarahan singkat tentang teknis pengambilan nilai, ujian pun dimulai. Dibantu dengan Oliver, madam Hooch sudah siap menarik nilai peserta ujian.

Satu demi satu nama siswa dipanggil untuk diambil nilainya. Dan sejauh ini, belum ada anak yang tidak bisa memasukkan satu quaffle pun ke dalam lingkaran –semuanya berhasil sejauh ini. dan sekarang, madam Hooch memanggil nama Hermione.

Dengan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu pertama kali nilai Quidditch akan diambil, Hermione kembali keringat dingin. Secara biologis, kata orang, sih, telapak tangan sering basah dikarenakan ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama karena memang pori-porinya lebih besar dari orang umumnya. Yang kedua katanya karena jantungnya lemah. Namun, sepertinya Hermione telah membuat teori yang baru. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan air atau yang biasa disebut keringat itu bukanlah karena pori-pori telapak tangannya besar maupun ia memiliki jantung yang lemah. Kedua telapak tangannya basah karena gugup –amat sangat gugup. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak lagi gugup karena takut ditertawakan, bukan juga takut malu karena ada Oliver yang akan ikut melihatnya. Hanya satu yang membuat ia takut kali ini: tidak lulus.

"Kau bisa, Granger, aku tahu kau _pasti_ bisa," ujar Oliver sambil memberikan quaffle pada Hermione, dibalas anggukan kepala gadis itu.

Pertama ia melempar quaffle dari jarak sepuluh meter, dan lemparannya meleset. Setelah itu ia melempar quaffle dari jarak tujuh meter, gagal. Lemparan ketiga ia berhasil memasukkan quaffle. Lemparan keempat, masuk juga dengan mulus. Lemparan kelima masuk juga. Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil memasukkan quaffle di lemparan yang keenam. Empat masuk, dua kali meleset.

"Bagus, kau lulus Granger, nilaimu E," ujar madam Hooch.

Antara rela tidak rela, Hermione memberikan senyum tanda terimakasih pada gurunya itu. nilai E. Kesal? Tentu. Kecewa? Sangat! Namun apa daya, Quidditch memang bukan keahliannya. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa lulus –ia telah berhasil melewati batu loncatannya.

Menjelang pukul sebelas, semua murid telah selesai diambil nilai Quidditch-nya. Hermione segera menyimpan sapu terbangnya dan berganti baju, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Mau kemana, 'Mione?" tanya Ginny yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Hermione beranjak ke pintu depan asrama. Setelah keluar dari asrama, Ron dan Harry keluar dari kamar mereka dan mencari Hermione, karena keduanya ingin gadis itu mengajari mereka pelajaran Ramuan. Namun, Ginny mengatakan bahwa Hermione baru saja keluar dari asrama. Kedua pria itu pun beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Hm? Apa ini?" tanya Ron, ia menemukan secarik kertas di dekat pintu.

"_Untuk Hermione Granger_," baca Harry di bagian depan kertas itu. "Ini milik Hermione, mungkin ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya?"

"Coba lihat," kata Ginny sambil merebut kertas itu.

Memang sepertinya Ginny memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang terlalu besar (sampai kadang terlalu menyebalkan), gadis berambut merah itu membuka lipatan kertas yang ditujukan kepada Hermione. Ginny pun membaca isi torehan kertas itu dalam hatinya.

'_Granger,  
Saat seorang lahir ke dalam dunia ini, orang itu tidak akan mungkin langsung bisa memakan nasi. Pastilah ia akan meminum susu dulu, kemudian makan bubur bayi, lalu baru makan nasi. Begitu juga dengan diri kita saat ini. Kalau kau tidak melewati proses bernama latihan, makan kau tidak akan bisa naik tingkat untuk 'melahap makanan' yang lebih tinggi. Kau tidak akan bisa melempar Quidditch dengan benar jika kau tidak latihan._

_Kau pikir saat aku dilahirkan ke dunia, aku langsung bisa main Quidditch? Jelas tidak. Aku suka Quidditch, maka aku akan latihan sekeras-kerasnya. Walau sudah berhasil bergabung dengan tim profesional, aku tetap latihan. Jika aku tidak melatih diriku, aku yakin aku tidak bisa bermain Quidditch dengan benar._

_Begini, okelah kalau kau tidak suka Quidditch. Namun bukankah kau peduli pada nilaimu?_

_Aku dengar dari Harry kalau Patil adalah orang yang mendukungmu saat latihan di jam pelajaran Quidditch. Dan aku tahu, Patil dan beberapa orang lainnya berkata 'Ayo Hermione, Lavender dan Romilda saja bisa, masakah kau tak bisa?'. Kusarankan kau tidak mendengarkan kalimat macam itu. yah, kau bisa menjadikan kalimat itu sebagai motivasi, tetapi jangan sampai kalimat itu melekat dalam hati dan pikiranmu. Kenapa? Karena kau adalah Hermione Granger, bukan Lavender Brown maupun Romilda Vane. Kau adalah kau, mereka adalah mereka. Kau bukan mereka dan mereka bukan kau. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, Granger –itulah yang terpenting._

_Besok kau akan ujian Quidditch. Sudahkah kau siap? Kuyakin belum –dan bahkan tidak latihan sama sekali. Kumohon Granger, bukan demi diriku, melainkan demi nilaimu, tolong kau datang ke lapangan Quidditch. Aku akan melatihmu sampai kau bisa minimal memasukkan bola dalam jarak tujuh meter sekali saja._

_Terakhir, bolehkah aku meralat kalimatku yang mengatakan bahwa kupikir aku mulai menyukaimu? Aku ingin meralatnya menjadi: aku yakin aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau manjadi kekasihku?_

_Dari Oliver Wood.  
P.S: Jawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir di atas besok siang di perpustakaan setelah selesai ujian. Jangan lupa sekarang kau datang ke lapangan untuk latihan. Kalau kau tidak datang sekarang, aku akan menghukummu untuk lari keliling lapangan!_'

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Ginny memasukkan kertas itu dalam saku roknya dan duduk kembali di sofa yang tadi ia duduki, lalu berkata bahwa ia akan menyerahkan surat itu pada Hermione ketika ia kembali ke asrama.

"Kusarankan kalian jangan menganggu Hermione sekarang. Kalian tunggu saja disini, dia sedang sibuk, lho, sekarang," ujar Ginny tersenyum jahil.

Dan benar juga, di ruangan yang berbeda, tempat yang bernama perpustakaan, sepasang insan sedang berciuman. Hermione Granger dan Oliver Wood melumatkan bibir satu sama lain di ruangan yang sepi itu, tidak ada yang menganggu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, Fei pernah bilang kalo fict ini adalah curhatan Fei yang khawatir ga bisa lulus ujian Quidditch. Tapi untuk chapter terakhir ini, kebanyakan scene-nya bukanlah kejadian nyata yang Fei alami. Yang Fei alami dalam chapter ini cuma lulus Quidditch-nya aja…#plak

REVIEW!


End file.
